Law Upon The Grimm
by The Twin Wraiths
Summary: A Lawbringer and his young sister are left in a new world, a world of equal hope and despair. It is up to them which side they embrace. (Rated T, for well..safety)
1. Siblings dispair

**Well, here the FH & RWBY cross, honestly did you ever even doubt that that this would be the first one? Well...you probably didn't actually...but in the aftermath of that i'll go ahead and inform you. As much as it pisses me off at times, i'm a huge fa of FH and particularly of the big hunk of flesh and metal that is the Lawbringer. Mans got some BEEFY muscles on him. (kek)**

 **Anyway, I got my own unique way of acting for my LB. He's more of the assorted basket of memes instead of the big billy badass, even though he can be that too if he has to be. I mean, it's not hard to be intimidating when you're built like a brick shithouse and wear more armor that most tanks IRL, yeah, you're pretty damn scary. Especially while carrying the most VERSATILE WEAPON EVER INVENTED...*Ahem* sorry.**

 **Is the name for this story bad?**

 **Anywaaaays, let's get started!**

* * *

Ezekiel Albast Vancour was a young, simple man, and as such he enjoyed simpler things. Seeing his friends and family, seeing happy people hidden away from the terror of war, to see everyone get along and be happy, along with the prospect of every possible encounter on the field, Why the last of those you might ask? Well, he saw every batch of would be opponents in a great light. They weren't his enemies, they were simply strangers, strangers with big, scary weapons yes, but strangers nonetheless.

Take today for example, he was standing around in a nice little place known as the 'Temple Garden' What temple it was? He never asked anyone, but as for the situation at hand, he was the only Knight in the place, and he was staring at a group of four Samurai warriors that were steadily approaching him.

The closest one to him was an Orochi, scary little bastards with their quick movement and strong blows, not the most welcome of sights, that's for sure. To the Orochi's left was a Kensei of the female variety. It's not that he would ever admit it when he's not drunk, but he very much respected Kensei, their straight forward way of combat made him happy to have them around. On the far left of the group of four was a Nobushi, now, when it came to just about any Nobushi, he always felt weak in the knees, whether it was because he was scared shitless because one was trying to kill him, or he was trying to casually talk to one of the mysterious warrior women of the Samurai, he was fairly certain he was good at being a gentleman though, most Nobushi's he talked too seemed to like him. Though the one time he asked one out he got rejected, though it was very politely. And behind all of these other was a less common thing, a Shinobi. He didn't dislike the shadow warriors per-say, but they kinda creeped him out, with all the stalking around and such, along with sneak attacks.

He wasn't used to dealing with Samurai in all honesty, he could be fine with fellow Knights of all kinds, Vikings were a little rougher around the edges, but he could make even the wild shamans calm down a bit, but the Samurai, they were not only the least common for him to encounter, but they were very reserved most of the time, he supposed he would have to wing it this time.

As for the Samurai, they were honestly confused, it wasn't often you ran across anyone in a deserted place like this temple, let alone a singular Lawbringer, it put the four warriors on edge more than it should, could it be that they Knights valued this location and believed that a lone Lawbringer could defend it? It was arrogant, even for the knights, unless this Lawbringer was supposed to be some kind of god amongst his piers. But all thoughts of this man being the warrior to defeat all others vanished and was replaced by subtle confusion when the massive armored man shyly waved at the armed warriors from the Myre.

"What is he trying to do? What does he think we are, stupid?" The Kensei asked through her mask. This place was reported to be deserted, so the sight of a Lawbringer was most unappealing to her, most all she had encountered were brutes that tried to intimidate their opponents to get the edge. But while she was talking she noticed the Nobushi of the group staring at the Lawbringer, but she couldn't sense the malice her companion normally felt when she saw one of the armor clad men.

"What's wrong Nushira?" The Nobushi, now know as Nushira turned to look at the Kensei with a slightly unsure look.  
"That Lawbringer...he isn't here to fight."

Now this grabbed the Orochi and Shinobi's attention as they looked at the reserved warrior. "What do you mean?"

Nushira merely shook her head. "Just look at him, he doesn't even have a weapon, his standards bear no house's symbol, and he hasn't ran to arm himself, nor has he even tried to signal for some kind of help." When the others stared at her with disbelieving looks she sighed and shook her head before walking towards Ezekiel, who had a slight feeling of apprehension towards the slowly approaching Samurai warrior, waiting as she got within speaking distance. "Why are you here Knight?"

Ezekiel cocked his head at Nushira's words. "I'm here for more civil reasons than you would think Samurai, if you and your group want to pass by this temple, or stop to worship in some way, you are more than welcome to, I won't object to it in any way, hell, I could even see if I have a place you could all rest if you need it. And I even have a meal or two I can spare."

Nushira's eyes nearly bulged out of her skull at Ezekiel's words, he would be willing to do such kind things for her and her friends? No, this has to be some kind of ruse, right? "And you would let us do such things, with you expecting no payment in return?" She could see the him nod his head. "You would be correct, now, if you'd follow me, I can show you where your allies can rest, if you can get them to follow that is." She watched as Ezekiel turned and walked up the path and made way to the temple's entrance.

* * *

 **(Not sure if this is really a required linebreak but...)**

Ezekiel watched from the main balcony in front of the doors to heart of the temple as Nushira walked to her group of fellow warriors before he heard one of his favorite things walking up behind him, making him smile under his helmet as he turned around to see the joy of his life before him, a reletively small girl that looked up at him with bright green eyes and beautiful blonde hair that ran down to just below her shoulders.

The girl spoke up with a quiet voice as she stared at him with the awe he always captivated from her when he had his armor. "Zeke? What were you doing down there." "Zeke" chuckled as he picked her up effortlessly and hugged her her tightly. "Just being kind to some weary Samurai Ezmerelda, you know I always attempt to be kind to everyone I meet after all."

Ezmerelda hugged Ezekiel back and pressed her head against his helmet and smiled. "I know brother, you don't need to tell me, honestly, I think you'd be the one taking candy from strange Samurai instead of me." He held her out at arms length and turned his head to the side with a fake scoff. "You would me sister, how could you think I would be so careless?"

He watched her turn her head to the left, the way he wasn't looking, and saw her eyes widen immensely, making him raise a brow under his helmet before her turned to look at the approaching forms of the Kensei, Orochi, Shinobi, and Nushira cresting the last set of steps and looking at the siblings, surprise evident in their eyes before they visibly relaxed, realizing that Ezekiel may truly mean them no harm, and that they would have a young and most likely curious child to talk to, and all of them would be more than happy to face some enthusiasm at this point.

said child was practically scrambling out of her older siblings arms as she jumped from his metal embrace and then walked up to the group of Samurai with a truly amazed look on her face. The Samurai looked down at the expectant girl who looked like she was about to squee because of their mere presence before she jumped about seven feet straight off of the ground as Ezekiel walked up behind her rather silently and stomped on the ground beside her.

She turned around to watch her massive guffawing brother, gaining an embarrassed look as she heard a few of the Samurai snicker and chuckle behind her before she walked up and decided to make a fool of Zeke, grabbing hold of one foot and yanking it with all she had, after a second of tense effort his foot flew out from underneath him and he lost balance from the other and came crashing down with the force of a small house.

At this point the Samurai had lost it completely after seeing the massive form of Ezekiel crash to the ground from his younger sisters mighty tug on his leg, the Orochi had a hand on one leg to support him as he got to the point where he had started to snort in his laughter, which only made it worse as it was what made the Shinobi lose composure to the fullest and chortle with the force of ten men as the Kensei and Nushira had to support eachother to make sure they didn't fall over as Emerelda and Ezekiel soon joined in.

After that bout of comedy had subsided, and all those gathered had recovered, aside from the Orochi, who was still snorting like a dumbass, and the Kensei stepped forward to look up into the visor of the Lawbringer before her. "May we know your names? So that it would be easier for us to discuss everything?" Ezekiel nodded to her as he did some over-the-top gesture akin to a bow which made his sister laugh, and spoke with a lavish and polite voice. "Ezekiel Vancour at your service." He turned to Ezmerelda and picked her up once again. "And this little ball of joy is my sister, Ezmerelda Vancour." Ez just waved shyly to the group of Samurai as she got put back onto the ground.

 **(Sorry if i'm shit at making Japanese names ._. )**

The Kensei bowed her head politely while having a small smile under her mask. "Washira Kenashi, a pleasure to meet you. That Nobushi over there is my sister, Nushira." Nushira bowed her head like her sister had. "The Orochi's name is Zaisho, and the Shinobi's is Takamura." The two nodded to Zeke, which the Lawbringer politely returned before clapping his gauntlet covered hands together, catching everyone's attention.

"Glad to know all of you, but, now that the introductions are over, come inside, me and my sister had finished dinner before I had spoken with Miss Nushira, it should still be hot, what do you say." At the mention of food he could hear the fours stomach's collectively growl before they all nodded to him, causing him to smile before walking into the temple. "Come on then, let's eat!"

* * *

"And then, the Shaman bounced off of the Kensei and into the Highlander and all three them fell off the cliff!" Zeke shouted out, ending another one of the insane storys he had from his times on the battlefield. Watching with a smile as he got the four Samurai to break out in laughter once more, especially Nushira, who seemed to giggle at every joke and he made. Making Zeke smile even more, he had of course taken off his helmet at this point, having revealed his sharp features and strong jaw along with emerald eyes identical to his sisters, and soft ash colored hair that stayed above the eyes and shoulders, looking young and free to do as it pleased.

"Oh you really do tell the best stories Ezekiel." Zaisho spoke up between chuckles while trying to recover from the massive and funny tale his newest friend had belted out. After everyone settled down from the humor of the moment they heard a small yawn, all eyes turning to see the form of a sleepy looking Ezmerelda who looked wholly contented for the night as she walked over to Zeke, tapping him on the shoulder before telling him that she was going to go to sleep, the biggest of big brothers nodded as he kissed her head and she went off to a little corner in the temple and curled up in a bedroll. Zeke stood up and looked to his sister before quietly getting up and walking out and onto the balcony.

Zaisho, Washira, and Takamura followed Ez's example and found some quiet and warm spot to rest for the night, only Nushira remained. Slowly she stood from her spot and walked out after Zeke, standing beside the Knight and looking out into the expansive view before the both of them, Zeke taking a few seconds to notice she was standing there as he looked to the Nobushi. "Nushira? Have you come to admire the view as well?" He raised a brow as he heard her giggle slyly behind her mask. "Well, I came here to admire _a_ view." She smirked as she saw the confused look on his face mold into an embarrassed one. "O-oh, I see..." For the shortest span of time she thought she had said the wrong thing before she saw the adorable and shy look cross the Lawbringer's face.

She looked at him for a few moments longer before she reached up and removed her mask fully and reveal her face to the now dumbstruck Lawbringer. "Remember how you said you did this for us without expecting anything in return?" He nodded dumbly as he marveled at the beauty that had hidden behind the thick wooden mask, before he almost straightened out of pure shock as Nushira stood on the tips of her feet and kissed him before pulling away with a small blush, where as our dear LB's face greatly resembled a tomato. "Consider that the reward for your kindness."

But alas, the moment was horribly cut short as the two heard a blaring echo of a horn before two massive fireballs soared through the sky and struck the upper part of the temple, shearing off huge chunks of it as they made contact. In their moment together they had failed to notice that off in the distance a group of Vikings had set up two catapults that were raining fire on the symbol of Samurai culture.

Almost immediately everyone had rushed out onto the balcony and looked out to see the two catapults being loaded by Viking soldiers, Ezekiel being the first to act he shouted to get everyone's attention. "Hey! Everyone! We need to move now, come on, let's go!" He basically shoved the Samurai down the stairs before looking down into the terrified eyes of his little sister. "What's going on brother?!" He hurriedly motioned for her to go down the stairs and followed her as she made her descent. "Don't worry about it Ezzie, i'll keep you safe no matter what." A powerful and determined note taking hold of his voice as the fear in Ezmerelda's eyes dimmed at his words before she tripped, falling to the ground from the charge down the stairs.

Ezekiel looked up, the Samurai were down the next flight and heading away from the temple as they heard him shout and they looked to see their new and dear friend throw himself over his sister as a massive ball of flame hurdled toward them, striking with a loud and strong explosion as Nushira screamed out for both of them.

* * *

He saw there was no time to think, only act, he was running on pure instinct, he saw it coming, the inevitable ball of death streaming straight for the only true source of joy left in his life, and did the only thing he could, the one thing his mind screamed at him to do so loud he heard nothing else.

 _Protect her._

He threw himself over her, faintly hearing Nushira scream before a explosion engulfed all else, then he saw four things in unison.

 _A flash of red._  
 _Followed by bright white light._  
 _Then a deep and calm dark._  
 _And golden light that shown bright as the sun._

And then, he opened his eyes to see a cloudless sky greet him.

* * *

 **Ba-ba-buuuum!**

 **And there it is, a bit of a cliffhanger at the end of the first chapter of this crossover!**

 **Honestly, did you expect anything less guys?**

 **But i'll have the next chapter and the true beginning out very soon.**

 **Till next time guys.**


	2. Awakening

**So yeah, didn't make this quite so fast did I?**

 **Reviews:**

 **ODSTFRymann: I believe I already discussed this with you sir.**

 **Bruva Boreale: You ask such a foolish question bruva.  
And yes, i'm keeping it going.**

 **H M: Uh...no.**

 **Guest:...I'll ask you nicely, if you are going to get mad at someone and want to express it...Make a fucking account and PM the shit, not leave it in a nice and peaceful review section you daft fuck. Don't hide under the guise of a guest you whimpering whining cunt, show respect to others, if the man makes a simple fucking joke and you react like this you are just the biggest ass i've met in a while, come back with a cooler head. That's all i'm gonna say on the subject. I'm not trying to be a dick but i'm not going to stand for it. No fighting amongst children. OK?**

 **PapaScorch: It's not weird, it just makes everything all the funnier. And thanks.**

 **Oh, guys, you'll see how Zeke is when he's not so friendly in this chapter.**

 **(Oh, and on a side note, on the age scale Zeke is 20 and Ez is 9)**

* * *

He didn't really wonder how long he had just sat there, looking up at the sky and enjoying the peaceful, clear blue vision before him, at least until something popped up in his mind.

 _Where is she?_

He instantly sat up, looking around with almost neck breaking speeds before he saw his sister, laying beside him on the grassy ground beside him, sleeping peacefully.

Wait...grassy?

Eezekiel took off one of his right gauntlet and felt the ground, not believing it, it was lush, green grass beneath his palm. There was _nothing_ like this in the world he knew, the world ravaged by war and death, nothing grew like this, not even in the Myre.

"Ezzie, wake up." He shook her gently, making her groan and turn away from him. "Ten more minuets brother..." He looked entirely unamused as he picked her up and shook her up and down like someone trying to get the last bit of ketchup of of the bottle. Making her squeal in outrage and start slapping at his arms so he would stop.

"Look around Ezzie, look at the grass." The second those words left his mouth her eyes shot open fully and looked around, wriggling out of his arms and running her hands through the grass before she heard the shocked sounding voice of her brother.

"What the...Ezzie, on your head...what are those?" She reached up and felt the top of her head to feel two foreign object on her head that twitched when she touched them before she heard a gasp from Zeke.

"YOU HAVE CAT EARS!" In an instant he picked her back and and started to pet her like she was a fucking cat, making her wince at first from the rough strokes of his hand before she felt something almost euphoric from the continual rubbing as she unknowingly started to purr, making her brother almost explode.

"...That is so fucking cute..." She almost immediately stopped and struggled out of his grasp and looked up at him. "I am not cu-" She stared up at him with awestruck eyes, making him shift slightly as she said nothing. "Uh, Ezzie? What's the matter?" He balked when she started to yank on him and pull him towards her before he felt her violently fondle what was apparently his own set of ears as he heard her squeal, and it sound a whole lot louder. "EARS!"

 _Fuck._

After she was done squishing and grabbing the shit out of them, which by the way felt fucking amazing for him, he reached up with his not gauntlet covered hand and felt two big floofy ears on his head. He snapped to attention and stared at his sister who stared back before they both shouted in unison

"AWESOME!"

 **A/N: Them being faunus is actually kinda important...and besides, it make Ez a cute lil' shit.**

They then resumed rubbing the others ears in childlike glee for a few moments before calming down with smiles on their faces. Ez looking up at her brother. "Zeke?" He tilted his head slightly. "Yes sister?" "Are we in heaven?" This caused Zeke to stiffen before he got up and looked around, scanning the area until he saw a dirt road in the distance.

He looked down at his sister. "Afraid not, unless that road leads to the gates themselves. Either way I would like to see where they lead, wouldn't you Ezzie?" She nodded her head vigorously, making the large Knight smile as he looked around the small pasture they had awoken in and spotted his halberd and helmet laying not to far away from them, quickly moving and putting the helmet on and picking up the halberd, he gestured for Ezmerelda to follow him as he walked in the direction of the road with a small smile gracing his face under the helmet.

* * *

It had been an hour of walking and Zeke had picked up Ezzie and was cradling her in his left arm while he held his halberd in the other, looking out to either side of the path for potential danger, for all he knew there could be bandits, or worse, some unknown monster.

And as if on cue to mirror his thoughts, he heard a loud growl behind him, making him instinctively turn around to see a massive creature as big as a peasants hut, it resembled a massive bear but that's about all he could make out in relation to a normal creature, it had midnight black fur, white plating all over it's body and face, massive spikes protruding from it's back, and claws as long as a footsoldier's sword. As Ezekiel stared at it he only thought about how to keep Ezmerelda safe as he dropped his halberd and reached to a pouch on his hip and pulled out a small round object, chucking it at the beasts feet and turning away as a loud bang and white flash went off behind him and took what would be the creature's moment of blindness to gently toss Ez into a bush to hide in before turning and picking up his halberd and getting in a stance as the beast recovered from the Fait Lux and roared at him.

Aside from what had been said about Ezekiel being a massive softie and loving to joke around with everyone, he was still a capable Lawbringer. And when it was his sister being threatened, all bets were off, and he let out the side of him few would ever think of trying to see as he stared the beast down with utter contempt and hatred.

The massive _thing_ that wished to harm him and his sibling charged with a ferocious roar and stomps that shook the ground slightly, but as it charged the man before it and realized that he was not trying to get out of the way, no, he was charging head on towards it.

As the two giants charged each other it seemed like time had slowed down, seeming as if it took minuets for them to clash, but clash they finally did when the Knight suddenly dropped into another stance and slammed the very hilt of his halberd into the ground and had to wait hardly even a second before the beast ran straight into the spike at the end of the weapon, gracing Zeke's ears with a roar of pain as he shoved with all his might and pushed it back before pulling back and swinging with all the force he could manage, slamming the entirety of the halberds blade into the beasts side, tearing through flesh and the bones of it's ribcage as it's roar quieted down from the loss of air and vast amount of pain coursing through it's body. But the small victory was short lived as it raised a massive paw and smacked Zeke to the side, making him crash into a tree and lay dazed as it walked over to him and raised a foot to crush his head before it felt a overwhelming presence of fear, mind shattering, bone shaking fear. Causing it to turn and walk away.

Directly towards the bush Ezmerelda was in.

* * *

Ez was only slightly aware of what had happened before she was in the bush, she heard a growl, then a explosion and a roar before she felt herself get tossed into a bush and watched her brother stand his ground against a massive beast that towered over even him. But she stayed silent, she dared not to speak up, not only did her brother need to have his focus on the fight and not her, but she knew there was a chance the thing would try and go after the easier prey, so she watched as he stabbed his halberd into the ground and let the massive creature wound itself before landing a massively powerful blow onto it's side. But her eyes widened as she saw it raise a mighty paw and smack her brother into a tree before approaching him with vile hatred beaming from it's red eyes. And in that exact moment, she feared for her brothers life.

And that was when the beast turned it's gaze directly toward her.

She was paralyzed from an even greater level of fear, making the beast salivate as it stalked toward the bush, and her small form. Ever slowly, ever patient for the right moment, the beast moved with a casual gait, ambling over to taste her flesh, knowing that something so small could not escape it. But her fear was replaced with hope, when out of her tunneled vision's edge, she saw hope, she saw Ezekiel.

She watched as he rushed forward, dashing towards the distracted beast and drew his halberd back before stabbing it in the eye with the sharp spike at the bottom of the weapons hilt, earning a pained roar and a shudder of raw pain in response, but by the time it recovered and turned to face the large human that dared interrupt it, she saw him move faster than she had ever seen as he quickly pulled his halberd back and swung with a literal shattering amount of force as he brought the blunt rear of the halberds head directly into the beasts bone mask and making it crack and crumble and fall apart, it reared back on it's feet and wailed from the mind numbing pain as it struggled to regain it's bearings before it faintly heard.

" _AD MORTEM-"_

It had hardly a second to shift the gaze of it's one good eye to see Ezekiel, his arms glowing from the pauldrons down to his weapon as he held it horizontally and angled up at the beast.

 _"INIMICUS!"_ As that last word exited the Knight's mouth he swung the halberd at blinding speed, slicing straight through the beasts thick neck and decapitating it swiftly.

He stood there and stared at the head with fury in his eyes as he raised a foot and slammed it down onto the severed head, smashing it and splattering blood all over himself and the ground, but he wasn't going to stop, he started to approach the body while gripping his weapon tightly as for the first time in forever his vision was tainted red, and as he was about to start mutilating the body before him he heard his sister call out for him.

"Ezekiel, brother!" he felt her run up behind him and hug his waist, making the rage he felt infecting his limbs and mind vanish instantly as he looked down at her sweet, innocent face. He kneeled down and picked her up, holding her as he was before the beast even arrived, speaking of said beast, both siblings stared at it's corpse in silence before Zeke chuckled slightly. "Well, it seems this isn't heaven after all sister." But just before he was about to turn around and continue down the path, both he and his sister watched as the body, as well as the blood coating his weapon and armor, slowly dissolved before their eyes, making both Ezmerelda and Ezekiel gain dumbfounded stares before the elder of the two siblings shook his head and turned away and resumed walking, Ezzie not able to notice the gaunt features of her brother because of his helmet.

 _'I really wish this damned halberd was shorter.'_ And as if some higher power deemed it worthy to grant him some happiness after the previous engagement, his halberd shortened down the the size of a one handed battleaxe, the spike at the tip retracting. And he stood there with a blank look on his face, wondering if what he was seeing was true before a "genius" thought crossed his mind.

 _'Extend.'_

And the second the thought left his mind the axe's hilt snapped out and the spike jutted back out the top. He stared with a somehow even blanker look as he repeated the process, making it retract and extend at his will for a minuet as Ezmerelda finally took notice and was just as amazed as him. "Well, looks like you'll have even more versatility brother."

He nodded his head as he left in in it's retracted form. "...Indeed sister, now, let's get moving."

* * *

 **Beacon Academy, Headmaster's office**

Ozpin was observing what he was witnessing on his cameras curiously, normally he would have paid two people going up the road to Vale with no heed. But when one was still but a child, and a Faunus no less, and the other a giant with a unique weapon and _very_ unique armor that was unlike any design that had ever existed in all of Remnant, is was suffice to say that his attention was indeed grabbed by the balls and tugged.

His ideal on the whole situation took a turn when he saw a massive Ursa behind the two, which the armored man quickly threw a small ball out of a pouch on his hip before turning to prevent disorientation from the massive flash that almost stopped the camera on a nearby tree from working completely as he chucked the girl, which he had been carrying into a nearby bush before turning and rushing at the Ursa as it did the same, but then the man preformed a decently intelligent move and slammed the bottom of his halberd into the dirt and letting the Ursa impale itself upon the spike on the tip of the weapon before he showed a surprising amount of strength and shoved the Ursa back and slammed the sharp, axe-like blade at the end of the weapon into the Ursa's side, making it roar out in pain before smacking him to the side and into a tree before it turned and began to walk towards the bush the girl was in. At this point Ozpin wished he could have been there to stop the Ursa in it's tracks, but even with the lack of his presence it seemed that the result would be favorable to the Faunus girl as her massive guardian ran forward and shoved the spiked end of the hilt into the Ursa's eye before he broke the mask on it's face with a staggeringly strong overhead blow with the blunt and hammer like end of the halberd before he held it tightly against his side, both his arms from the shoulder pauldrons down, and his weapon glowing a bright orange color as he spoke in a language entirely unknown to Ozpin.

 _"AD MORTEM INIMICUS!"_ And with that the halberd was swung so quickly Ozpin could hardly track it through the camera's screen, and in less than a quarter of a second after the blade started to move, the Ursa's head thudded to the ground, separated from it's shoulders with a the powerful strike. Then he watched as the man raised his foot before stomping on the severed head with enough force to make it explode as he gripped his weapon tightly before walking forward, seemingly intent on mutilating the still body, but before he could raise the weapon the girl ran out from the bush and hugged him, and this actually seemed to calm him down as he lifted her back up into his free arm before walking away again, before out of nowhere his halberd shortened and changed into an axe, which strangely made the man flinch as if he wasn't expecting it even though it was his own weapon. Then he realized that it was changing on the whim of it's own as it happened over and over until the man seemed contented with the fact he could control it and continued walking down the path, Ozpin noticed they were not too far from the city proper as they continued on their path

 _'Well, I may have to ask them some questions...'_

* * *

Ezekiel shook Ezzie gently to wake her up as he approached the main doors to what he assumed would be a massive city, making her ears twitch as she pushed against him in protest. He shook his head at her before sighing and walking up to the massive metal door in front of him and banged on it with his axe, which not only managed to wake up Ez, but alerted the guards manning the door to his presence, who looked down from watchtower and saw the man and small girl, almost instantly opening the door, gaining them admission as they walked through before abruptly stopping after they were within the gates, it was a massive city, architecture unknown to them, people wearing clothes that looked much different from theirs, strange metal wagons going down large black pathways between the buildings. They looked around like two children seeing a Warden for the first time, looking at everything as fast as they could as if it would go away, the two walked through the streets, Zeke staying right behind Ez in a protective manner as they left not one corner unexplored by their prying eyes.

But very soon is when for the second time today Zeke would be forced to beat this shit out of something.

"Hey guys, look! A little animal! What are you doing around here pipsqueak?" Zeke turned around to see two men walk up to Ezmerelda with looks of cruelty on their faces as the bent down slightly before one reached out and grabbed onto one of her ears and pulled harshly, making her cry out in pain. That was it, that was all that he needed to see, the two men stood straight as they heard a loud thunk right next to then, and looked to the left to see a massive, armored, and pissed off Ezekiel stalking towards them, his axe's blade jammed into a wall as he shoved both of them away from Ez, and with just this the entire area around this confrontation slowed to a stop as the small amount of people around finally noticed Ezekiel staring down two men, standing between them and his young sister. Everything was silent before one of the men spoke up with a sneer.

"Who do you think you are? Protecting some filthy animal." They saw Zeke's fists ball up before he moved his hands up to his helmet before taking it off and revealing his two, fluffy, wolf ears. "I suggest you leave and stop insulting my sister before I break you in half." They stared up at the man before them, suddenly more apprehensive of the situation, a massive, armored wolf Faunus, who is standing up for his sister, wearing a absolutely terrifying look of anger as he unconsiously bared his teeth at him, but as they looked to eachother they smiled, finding their courage. "Oh really? Big talk for one man against two." "What do you think you're gonna do you ugly fucking anima-" Before the man could finish his sentence he was met with a thunderous bitch slap that not only sent his entire world for a spin, but to the surprise of even Ezekiel himself, sent the man flying away a good ten feet before he thudded against the ground before letting out a small groan. The second man looked from his fallen friend to Ezekiel, who had put his helmet and was staring him down, sending a shudder down his spine as the took a single step forward, and he screamed out of fear as the massive Faunus darted forward with alarming speed before punching him in the throat before bringing an armored foot up into his crotch, which made every nearby man, and even Zeke, flinch slightly.

With that all done he turned and gently picked up Ezzie in his left arm and ripped his axe/halberd out of the wall before walking down the street, people moving out of his way quickly to stay off the warpath of the angered Knight-Faunus.

* * *

 **Back with Ozpin ( camera guy)**

He watched the entire escapade unfold between the revealed Faunus and the two, well, racists, it was normally something he would ignore, and if the police were called in, so be it. But, this situation was most helpful to him, after all, he was curious about these two, and he wants answers, so he made a call to him most trusted, if not rather grumpy, compatriot. He picked up his scroll and dialed the familiar number, and was soon greeted by a familiar voice of Glynda Goodwitch. "Yes Ozpin...what is it?" He chuckled at the tired sounding voice of his old friend.

"I have a new 'friend' i'd like you to pick up for me..."

* * *

Ezekiel was still on edge after what happened back there, he wasn't going to let Ez out of his sight, hell, he hadn't even let her out of his arms yet! But, about 20 or so minuets after the encounter with the two _assholes_ that thought it would be fun to fuck with his sister. He noticed something -or should he say someone- out of the corner of his eye, A woman, tall, blonde, strange clothes, very professional looking from what he could tell, and he could also tell she would rather be one to talk than to leap to battle, so he told Ez to be quiet as he moved into a alley and waited. About roughly two minuets after he had entered he hear the sharp clack of unfamiliar footwear as the woman walked into the alley after him, obviously on the alert as he stepped out and stared her down, looking down at her while casually gripping his weapon, trying to look intimidating but not threatening.

"Why are you following me?" His helmet made his voice reverberate, which was also amplified by the confined alley they were in. Even he surprised himself with the deep and aggravated tone his voice made as he addressed the woman. "Are you here on peaceful terms? Or are you here to try and ostracize us like those two men from before?" He could see her facial features visibly soften, she had been expecting him to be hostile right off the bat in light of how Ozpin told her he had dealt with the two racists that had confronted his sister. She knew she had to do this right.

"Actually, i'm here to do the opposite sir, I am here to offer you shelter." She could sense the surprise emanate off of him as he grunted before speaking in a somewhat less gruff manner.  
"Go on?"

"I was sent here by Headmaster Ozpin, the Headmaster of Beacon Academy, to come out here and get you." She saw him tense slightly at her words, so she quickly added to what she said. "And you don't have to relinquish your armor or weapon, we will just need you to come along if you will." She saw turn his head from side to side as if weighing his options before he let out a weary sigh. "I...suppose I can come with you, but _only_ if she can come along too." He moved to a dumpster in the alley and reached behind it, bringing his small and strikingly adorable sister.

Glynda just nodded her head to him before motioning for him to come along. "Of course she can, now I only need you to follow me."

Ezekiel looked down at his small sister in his arms before they both sighed and shrugged before following the blonde woman.

* * *

It had been about thirty minuets since they had decided to follow her before they had landed on the mini airport that was Beacon, and as for how it went, well...  
Ezekiel took a solid five minuets of convincing to get on the Bullhead, and only after his sister had told him to "Stop being a big baby.", but as to how it went, he almost threw up whatever he had in his stomach a few times when he realized that the big metal thing they stepped on started to _float into the sky and ferry them away._ It wasn't the most pleasant he had ever experienced, in fact, the only reason he didn't open his mouth and scream was because he would have probably threw up into his helmet if he had. As for Ezmerelda, she fucking loved it for some reason, even going so far as to look out the window on the side an announce to him that they were well above the ground.

But, with all the terrifying...everything aside, he had gotten the blonde woman's name, Glynda Goodwitch, nice name if he thought so himself, and Ez had been kind enough to introduce not only herself, but him as well, which was good since like mentioned before, barf.

But the second they touched ground and the doors opened he leapt out and ran over behind a nearby building and took off his helmet before loosing the contents of his stomach, eventually recovering and walking somewhat uneasily back towards the forms of Glynda and Ezzie, the former having the slightest sympathetic look while his sister just shook her head and giggled. He motioned for Glynda to lead him wherever she was trying to get them to, she nodded and began to walk towards the large and ornate doors of the Academy, faintly noticing the glee in the young girl, Ezmerelda if she remembered correctly, as she looked up at the massive spire that dominated the majority of beacon academy with it's watchful height. As for the older one, Ezekiel, he was in as much awe as anything, but she could tell that he wasn't exactly trusting of her, he had a tight grip in his weapon in it's halberd form, ready for anything as it were.

As they went through the doors and made their way through the academy, she had to stop multiple times to keep them from breaking away from her and searching the rooms like a pair of curious puppies, granted it was a decent change of pace but, it was still rather tiresome.  
After about five more sharp snaps of her riding crop to get them back in line, they made it to the elevator that would lead up to Ozpin's office, she noted how it was rather cramped with the mass of flesh under metal taking up most of the space as he struggled not to bump her or Ezmerelda in the process of waiting. By the time the doors had opened, Glynda was actually feeling the tiniest bit claustrophobic in the elevator, she quickly stepped out, Ezmerelda and Ezekiel following suit, both of them staring around the office, gazing at every detail of the room like it was the next best thing. Though they recovered from it rather quickly and approached Glynda and the man sitting behind the table infront of them. Ezekiel, opting to be respectful, sat in the chair that was right infront of the table, putting Ez in his lap, her ears twitching as she tilted her head at the presumed Headmaster. The man cracking the smallest smile at them before addressing them.

"Greetings, I am Headmaster Ozpin, i'd like to welcome you to Beacon, and yes, I know you are for the most part largely confused as to what has happened today, but I can and will explain everything. But, I would like your names first." They quickly introduced themselves, Ezmerelda sounding meek and respectful, while Ezekiel was somewhat more stern in tone, but polite nonetheless.

"Good, now that that is out of the way, I should address the first notion. You don't truthfully know where you are, do you?" The shook their heads in response. "You are in Beacon academy, in the kingdom of Vale. I've had eyes on you both since you had started your walk to the city, I saw the fight with the Ursa, very well done if I may. And your...scuffle with the two gentlemen in the city, the reason I had Glynda bring you here is so that you wouldn't get arrested by the local authorities."

The nodded dumbly, somewhat struggling to process everything Ozpin has said before Ezekiel spoke up, loud and clear. "I see that you took us in to keep us safe but...surely there is more to it?" The Headmaster leaned forward and pressed his hands together, forming an arch with his fingers. "Because, I see a great potential in you, and I see how much surprise was evident on you. I will be blunt, I am offering you a place to stay." The siblings looked up at eachother. "If you would be so kind to accept Mr. Vancour, I would like to welcome you to Beacon Academy."

* * *

 **OK, that is one chapter dealt with, I know what you are thinking, Ozpin was a bit to forward, but, he was speaking with the bluntest truths, so eh.**

 **I know I didn't get this out as fast as I could've but...holy shit, over 5,000 words, this is one of my biggest chapters ever...wow.**

 **Anyway, I hope to see you guys again soon be sure to complain if you want and leave some criticism.**

 **Until next time guys!**


	3. A new friend in the dark

**Hey guys, I know it's been quite a while, but i've been busy with schools stuffs. And I haven't any time to actually be able to do anything recently, and ya'know, depression and such can be a bit crushing. ;w;**

 **But, I _swear_ I won't let you down...**

 **Now, let's get to my lovely reviews: (Ohfuckmethisiswhathappenswhenyouaregoneforalongtime)**

 **ODSTFRymann: Thank u, and me making them faunus will eventually play part in the story as a whole. And I'll put a link to what his armor looks like at the end of this review stuff.**

 **Bruva Boreale: Those dreams of the perfect Roman pawnch might not be as far away as you think...**

 **PapaScorch: ...Idfk, even after all this time I still haven't decided. :p**

 **John092: Well...I'm here now soooooo...does that count?**

 **King of Titans: Stop! You've violated the law! And just like what I said to Bruva Boreale, don't think such things are unreachable.**

 **Guest: I am :p**

 **Guest...again: I am :p**

 **To the Northerner Guest: I'm happy my story is able to fit into the niche you like, it's wonderful to hear that you think my story is creative, and...I'm sorry I've been gone for such a long time friend...**

 **TheManThatWalksTheAbyss115: Do you know how hard it is to type your name sometimes? And I'm glad you think so, I'm humbled by your presence.**

 **Vipcalleo: Indeed. :D**

 **Guest: Don't you bring Speedwagon into this!**

 **ComparedDread: Thank you for the compliment, and as you can see now, I am attempting to continue it. And I'll put a link somewhere in here for his armor.**

 **Azathoth the Nuclear Chaos: No, hold on! It's not dead friend. I'm glad to hear you enjoy it, and I agree, more FH fanfics need to be made in general. And to explain the IRL stuff...well, i'll get to that in a sec.**

 **Ahem, now that the reviews are done and dusted, it's time for an explanation...and an apology...**

 **The reason I've been gone for so long is simple, I haven't had anything to type with, my computer is so trash that it's near impossible to do anything with it anymore, the reason i'm typing this now is because I have a laptop I got from my new online school. As well as the fact I've been going through some serious depression more recently, as well as breaking up with my bf...now for the other half of this.**

 **I'm so...so sorry, and i'm saying this to all of you, personal problems or no I should have tried to offer some explanation at some point...I'm sorry I broke the trust a writer has between his readers, and I just hope I never have to stay away for si long ever again...**

 **Oh, wait...here is Ezekiel's armor: ...oh wow I can't put links here, thanks fanfiction. Well, i'll put it up on my profile for you guys, so you can see Ezekiel in all his glory. (Side note, you should probably tell me how to put a link on this damn website for next time cause I've tried everything and it just won't stay.)**

 **Okay, with that all dealt with, let's get this done.**

* * *

Ezekiel would awaken with a groan, getting up from the bed that had been provided to him and his sister in the Academy. Notice the singular term of bed. As much as our knight loves his little sister, she can become quite the pain when she sleeps directly on his chest, hampering his breathing the smallest bit and otherwise just making everything less comfortable for him. Speaking of said small girl, she had somehow managed to not only wake up before Ezekiel, but get off of him without waking him up.

"Ezzie? Ezzie where are you?" He rubbed his eyes as he looked around the rather small room for her, only to realize she was nowhere to be found. "...God damnit all..." He got up and looked to his armor for a brief moment before shaking his head, he needed to go look for her now, so he grabbed his polearm and shifted it into it's axe form as he opened the door and stormed out.

 _'If I was my sister, what would I look for..?'_ he sighed when he didn't come up with anything and started to just run through the corridors, not creating as much noise as he would in his armor, but still being plenty loud enough to get the attention of anyone that was awake.

* * *

 **(Meanwhile, with de smol child)**

Ezmerelda was struggling to make her way through the halls, not because she was inept or anything, it's just that it was so early in the morning that it was still dark outside and she and her brother hadn't exactly had a chance to fully explore the place when they first got here, in fact, she had fallen asleep in the Headmaster's office mid conversation and woke up resting on Ezekiel on account of there being no other beds, but she had woke up before her dear brother and well...she just couldn't help herself.

As of right now, she found herself in a room, it was average in size, just a bit bigger than her and her brothers room, but it was strange, it had one table and about six chairs around it with multiple counters and shelves, one of which had a strange, rectangular object that she had never seen before on it. She had also noticed that, somehow, it was much easier for her to see all these things in the dark than she would normally. She walked around cautiously until she saw something on one of the counters that looked like some kind of biscuit, she quickly walked over to one of the chairs and quietly dragged it along the floor and got in it to make sure she would have absolutely not problems reaching the food. But as she grabbed it off of the counter and sat in the chair before starting to nibble on it. She heard a voice behind her.

"Hey, that was mine." It didn't matter that the voice was quiet and monotone, it still scared the dickens out of her, making her jump where she was sitting with a small "eep" and turn to the side to see a girl standing in the doorway, she was a good few feet taller than her, with pale skin, long black hair, and bright amber eyes that cut through the darkness. She wore somewhat...revealing (By medieval standards) clothing, that exposed her midriff, they also seemed to hug her legs, if she didn't know better, she would have said that she looked like some kind of tavern wench.

"W-well...you see I-I was just wandering around and...got really hungry so..." She fidgeted under the gaze of the older girl, making the girl raise an eyebrow before shrugging and grabbing a small cup that had been on the table before sitting in a chair. "So, how did you get here, in Beacon?"

"Well...that's a...long story, you'd probably be better off asking my brother."

"You have a brother?"

"Yeah, and if I know my brother he'll be...looking...for...me..." Ezmerelda gulped audibly, causing the girl to turn around to see a absolutely massive Faunas standing in the doorway.

* * *

Ezekiel kept storming through the halls until he heard something, straining both set of ears he realized just how good his new ears were, he could tell _exactly_ where the noise was coming from, and he could make out two voices, his sisters, and someone else's.

He started to move again, but at a much more subtle pace until he came to a small room that looked like a miniature dining hall, and he saw two things in particular, the now rather mortified face of his sister who no doubt knew she was in trouble, and the other turned toward him, greeting him with the striking visage of a rather pretty girl, she had bright amber eyes, long and beautiful black hair, and some clothing that was rather risque by his standards. He stared at her for a few moments before looking to sister.  
"Ezmerelda, you do know you are in very big trouble don't you young lady?" He saw her gulp before getting out of the chair and walking over to him.

"Yes big brother." Her tone was quiet and the tiniest bit shameful, showing she obviously regretted making her brother worry.

"Well, now that I've found you, would you mind introducing me to your new friend?" He saw his sister do a double take of what he said before turning toward the mysterious girl, giving her a pleading look, making the girl sigh.

"I'm Blake, Blake Belladonna, it's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice, while sounding sincere, was very monotone and void of emotion to the point it gave him slight shivers before he stepped forward and stuck his hand out which she accepted, giving him a rather firm handshake.

"Ezekiel Vancour, at your service." He saw Blake give him a questioning look, whether is was surprise or confusion? He didn't know, and he didn't think his words were very offensive or uncommon. Then again, he was in a strange land, so perhaps the customs were different here.

"Well, it was a pleasure to meet you Miss Belladonna, and I would love to have a conversation with you. But I must really get my sister back to our room." And with those words he turned around and ushered Ezmerelda out of the room, leaving Blake to sip on her tea, but she had other ideas as she got up and went to go tell her team about the two siblings.

Meanwhile, Ezekiel had gotten Ez back to their room, opening the door and somewhat roughly shoving her in, causing her to speak in protest.

"Ezmerelda, you have no right to speak against me, and neither do you have a right to be cross with me after you ran off." "B-but Brother-" "No buts! You know better than to just go wandering off, now. I know you're sorry, and it isn't fair to punish you for something so simple. Just try not to do it again, okay?" He got a nod in response, causing him to smile before rubbing her head. "Good, now go get some more rest while you can, who knows what today will have for us." He watched her as she went over and got in the bed before walking over to his armor and poleaxe, his armor being in pieces and his poleaxe resting against the wall. He sat in a nearby chair before starting to polish his armor.

 _'Who knows what's going to happen these next few days...'_

* * *

 **Alright...that's and ending to things for now, I know this chapter is short, and I would have made it longer but I have work I NEED to get done, so I hope this can hold you over or a little bit.**

 **And yes, this is just some filler, we'll have more interaction and such next time.**

 **Once again, I am so, so sorry for how long it's been guys, I really am. I only hope this starts to make up for it.**

 **See ya next time guys.**


End file.
